MARVEL COMICS: Ultimate Spider-Man bio Dagger
Marvel Ultimate TV Universe Ultimate Spider-Man HISTORY: One of the many young heroes inspired by Spider-Man's heroic activities.Dagger was among the wave of rising young heroes S.H.I.E.L.D was looking to recruit, however they had no intent with Cloak due to his temperamental attitude. However, Cloak fell into control by the demon Dormammu, who used him to kidnap various mystics and brainwash them to help create a portal for his army to invade Earth. After Cloak kidnaps Iron Fist, Dagger joins with Spider-Man to find him. They are able to discover Dormammu as the culprit and follow him to his Dark Dimension via Doctor Strange's Eye of Agamotto but confront Cloak as resistance from further passing. Spider-Man is able to bring Cloak back using Dagger's light daggers to exonerate Domammu's influence. The three encounter the brainwashed White Tiger, Iron Fist, and Doctor Strange and are forced to fight them; Dagger aids in breaking the spell over them with her powers. But before she can free Doctor Strange, Dormammu arrives and attacks them, forcing them on the retreat. Fortunately, Cloak uses his powers to help Dagger get close enough and frees Doctor Strange, who then helps the group escape the castle with Dormammu on their trail. Cloak offers to get everyone safely back to Earth despite Dagger's worry, but when everyone escapes through, he is halted from teleporting himself by Dormammu, causing him to become trapped between two dimensions and allowing Dormammu acccess. Spider-Man dons the Eye of Agamotto once more to temporarily incapacitate the demon while Doctor Strange banishes Dormammu back to his dimension. Spider-Man offers the two to join S.H.I.E.L.D., although the two state they will consider it. After departing, they are revealed to be working for Taskmaster who took them in and gave them shelter beforehand, and makes them turn against the notion of joining S.H.I.E.L.D. In "New Warriors", they aid Taskmaster as a part of his "Thunderbolts" team in busting out Green Goblin, Beetle, Doctor Octopus, and Scorpion of the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier, incapacitating Spider-Man's team and battling against Spider-Man, Agent Venom, Amadeus Cho, Ka-Zar and Zabu in the midst of the endeavor. However, when Cloak is nearly killed by the Helicarrier's fans, Taskmaster leaves him to perish while revealing his manipulation of the two to a despondent Dagger and departs them. Spider-Man manages to save Cloak and convinces the two into joining the New Warriors instead, and amend for their actions by defeating and apprehending the escaped supervillains. POWERS & ABILITES: Living Light Generation: Dagger generates a form of 'living light' which is actually lifeforce. She produces much more than normal humans do, but is usually conservative in the use of her powers. Overuse of her powers could be fatal. Dagger generates and stores this lifeforce energy automatically. If she goes for more than a week or so without using her powers she will become fevered and delirious, and eventually discharge her energy involuntarily. Light Daggers: Tandy can form 6-inch 'light daggers' which she can throw from her fingertips. Her daggers may automatically form under certain conditions, such as another person in danger. The maximum effective range is unknown, but the daggers seem to weaken with further distance. Tandy has a limited ability to control their flight and reinforce them by compelling them to seek targets. They can track a being, but it is most effective when searching for Cloak. Those hit by these knives have their own lifeforce disrupted. Dagger can then drain a portion of their lifeforce; enough to kill if she wishes. Normally she chooses to leave them in a state of shock where they will see a vision of how their life might be different. The experience is powerful enough to make most individuals rethink their choices, although a hardened criminal or evil being is unlikely to change their ways. Living Light Detoxification: Tandy's energy can also 'purge' a person, removing toxins, drugs, and other malignant substances from their system. It also has the capacity to cure certain persons of drug addictions.Living Light Manipulation: Sometimes Tandy can redirect the daggers after they ricochet, other times the daggers are dispersed if they hit a non-living thing. She can project her lifeforce energy in a diffused manner, allowing her to illuminate dark areas as if by natural light. Tandy can also projects her 'light' into Cloak's dimension to feed his 'hunger.' She is unharmed when traveling through his dimension and can pass this protection to others. Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book Cartoons Category:Marvel Comics Category:Marvel Ultimate TV Universe Category:Ultimate Spider-Man Category:Cloak & Dagger Category:Cloak Category:Dagger Category:New Warriors